


Aftermath

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: Hearthstone doesn’t drink often but for some reason you knew when you came home today he would be drunk. The elf has been off since the incident with you almost dying and being forced to go back to his family home to save you. And after that it had been too chaotic for him to really absorb what all had happened. But now there's a break in the action....





	

Hearthstone doesn’t drink often but for some reason you knew when you came home today he would be drunk. The elf has been off since the incident with you almost dying and being forced to go back to his family home to save you. (You still can’t believe he did that, you would have preferred to die than make him go back there) And after that it had been too chaotic for him to really absorb what all had happened. But now there's a break in the action.... So you aren't really shocked when you come back to the apartment and find him laying face down on the couch with a bottle of mead in his hands. You put the groceries down in the kitchen before walking over to him, feeling a pit in your stomach. It hurts to see him like this, especially when its all your fault. Stupid Blitzen, not wanting to stand on the sidelines while your friends, your family, risked their lives. He’d seen what was going to happen and tried to warn you, but you’d thought you knew better than his runes. Stupid stupid. He stirs in his drunken sleep and rolls over, blinking up at you dazedly

_“Blitzen”_

He signs clumsily, struggling a bit to move his hands the right way and forgetting how to sign some letters for a few seconds before remembering.

_“I...m... Sorry...”_

He signs out slowly, the look of concentration and pain so open and clear, you want to cry. But instead you just shake your head before saying

“You’re drunk”

You mutter, glad he can’t hear the way your voice cracks.

_“I... might have had... a few shots”_

The elf signs as he sits up a bit, the empty bottle clattering on the floor

“A few shots?! You drank the whole bottle of my strongest mead!”

You snap back at him, distracting yourself by scolding him

“You’re going to kill yourself if you keep drinking like this”

You huff and cross your arms.

_“Good”_

He signs back and then falters, the shock and panic apparently clear on your face. You know he was just being sarcastic to be a little shit but it was hard not to take it seriously when you know where those scars on his wrists came from. Hearthstone scrambles up clumsily and you realize there's tears in your eyes.

_“Blitzen I.. I didn't mean... I’m sorry”_

He's signing, clearly panicked even though he’s swaying on his feet. You quickly whip away the tears before grabbing the elf, feeling like his drunk ass was about to collapse

“I-I’m fine... Please, just don’t blame yourself like this”

You mutter as he looks at you concerned. You push him back down onto the couch but he’s clinging to you, not wanting to let go. He moves one hand over to your stomach, pressing it to the spot you’d been run through by that cursed sword mere days ago.

_“Magnus died...I almost lost you... And I couldn’t do anything to stop it... What's the point of having magic if I can't protect you?”_

He signs, not meeting your eye. You grab his hands, something that would have gotten anyone else punched in the face, the sign language version of hush. You reach a hand up and cup his face, making Hearthstone look up at you as you rub your thumb over his cheek.

“There’s nothing you could have done differently, It’s only my own fault I got myself in that mess... You tried to warn me, but I didn’t listen. Don’t blame yourself for my dumb mistake, silly elf”

You say firmly. It’s probably because he's still a little drunk but light green tears gather in the elf’s eyes as he stares up at you. He doesn’t even try to sign, grabbing the front of your vest and pulling you down into a sloppy kiss. You run your fingers through his soft white hair as you kiss him back, feeling tears running down his cheeks. When he pulls back you open your mouth to say something else but he's not paying attention, going straight for your neck instead. He nips and leaves open mouth kisses down to your collar, making you gasp and bite your lip, cursing the elf for knowing your most sensitive spots. As Hearthstone starts to tug on your vest you gently push him back.

“Hearth you’re drunk”

You say with a frown

_“Doesn’t matter... I want you”_

He signs stubbornly but his eyes do seem a little brighter, having sobered up as you spoke to him. You continue to frown but he's absolutely instant, tugging you down onto the couch into his lap before fumbling with the buttons on your vest. You grab his hands again to stop him

“ _ **Hearth**_ ”

You growl but then he looks up at you all needy and desperate, and suddenly you understand. He doesn’t just want you right now, he needs you. Hearthstone saw you dying, he almost lost you, he needs to feel you and hold you close.

“Ok ok, don’t start crying again...”

You say quickly and finish unbuttoning your vest, tugging it off and folding it carefully. He immediately goes for your dress shirt and starts to unbutton that as well, pressing kisses over your chest as more and more of your skin is exposed to him. He pushes you down onto your back on the couch, hands sliding over your body as he presses his lips to the fresh silver scar on your stomach. You bury your hands in Hearthstone’s hair and shudder as he drags his tongue right above the waist of your pants, letting your head fall back and close your eyes. He normally loves to tease when he tops, taking his sweet time slowly torturing you. But not today apparently, as he suddenly yanks your pants and boxers down and takes your half hard cock into his mouth in one swift movement. You jump and tighten your grip on his hair, back arching and shaking slightly

“A... Ahhh fuck- H-Hearth holy...!”

You gasp out, blushing as he watches your face. For someone who was virgin when you met him Hearthstone has become the king of blowjobs. You hear a little pop as he goes down on you and open your eyes to see he’s got a small bottle of lube in hands, spreading it over a few of his fingers before nudging them against your hole. It pulls a gasp from you as he slides two of his long skilled fingers inside, rubbing your inner walls as he presses kisses from the base of your cock to the tip. He’s always so nervous about hurting you when he tops, you were ready for him in minutes but he just kept a slow pace opening you up. Eventually you get frustrated with his slow pace and give a tug on his hair to get his attention

“Hearthstone, come on”

You whine demandingly. He hesitates, normally liking to tease more, but it seemed that this time he wanted you too badly to hold back. He pulls his fingers out and shoves his pants down, taking the lube and slathering a good amount over his length. Hearthstone leans over you as he pushed in, letting out little gasps as his head falls onto your shoulder. You moan and wrap your arms around him, hands clutching his jack as you feel the burning stretch. Hearth’s cock isn’t very thick but damn if he isn’t long, hitting all the right hard to reach spots inside you. He’s still going slow and gentle but you don’t mind as much now he’s actually inside you, appreciating the extra time to adjust. By the time he finally settles all the way in both of you are panting and he’s letting out these cute little whimpers you so rarely get to hear.

You reach a hand up to run through his hair and turn your head to nuzzle his face, pressing kisses to his jaw. His lips are moving and your heart flutters as you realize he’s mouthing your name. You cup his face and pull him over, kissing him passionately. Hearthstone moans against your lips and starts to move, making you clutch tightly to him and gasp. He presses little kisses over your face as he slowly builds up to a nice pace. You tilt your head back as your eyes flutter, the elf nuzzling your neck. His lips are moving against your skin silently again, forming your name and ‘I love you’, making you blush even more. You wrap your legs around his hips as you cling to him, moaning with each thrust. He’s holding onto you just as tightly, and you can feel his breath against your skin, his face buried in the crook of your neck.

He shifts his hips slightly and hits a spot inside you that sends pleasure shooting up your spine, making you arch your back and cry out. Hearth feels the vibrations in your throat and keeps his hips angled to drive into that spot, leaving you breathless and shaking. You can’t last much longer like this, it’s too much. The last push is when he wraps a hand around your cock, stroking you at the same pace he’s fucking you.

“H....!.. H-Hearthstone!!”

You cry out his name as you cum all over his hand and your stomach, clinging to him and shaking. He cums a second after with a quiet whimper in your ear, filling you with his seed. He flops down on top of you, panting hard. You keep your arms wrapped tight around him as you shiver and twitch with aftershocks, nuzzling his face and pressing dazed clumsily kisses to his jaw and neck. The two of you just lay there for a minute, just holding each other. Eventually you try to sit up, wanting to clean yourself off, but the elf just clings to you tighter, refusing to let you up. You grumble and poke at him but he’s got his eyes shut and arms wrapped around you stubbornly. You realize there’s no reasoning with him and flop back on the couch, even though you know you’ll be regretting it when you wake up all gross and sticky. But right now it’s hard to argue with him when you’re all warm and satisfied. You close your eyes as he traces his fingers over your skin, shivering as he touches the fresh scar on your stomach. As you start to drift off you vaguely realize he’s tracing words on your skin instead of random patterns, and you smile as your hands find his back and sleepily trace

_‘I love you too’_


End file.
